Pups and the Lonesome Pup
Well...I love story writing! :3 and this idea popped in my head. (Also based off of what my step sister said that hurt me. But i told I do NOT need a boy to make me happy. ) This story is Anthro- So say in Comments what you want your Oc wearing. And this story is by, Shimmering Wofie. Characters Luna (mintor)A blue Shirt, with pick stripes, a pink Skirt, a gray Bennie, with a black paw print on it. Mudd (Minor)Still need to as''k Him Shaky (''Mitor) Still need to ask him.. Yakko (mintor) A blue t- shirt and Tan paints with a black belt. Yakko (Me) a White T- Shirt, A Black Sweater, and A gray Shot Skirt. She has a blue bennie, She has a heart-shaped lockit with a picture of: Luna, Yakko, Wakko, Mudd, Shaky, and Dot. Wakko (Mintor) A blue Sweater turtle neck, With black pants. And a red Hat he wears Backwards. Dot a Purple Shirt with a pick Skrit and a flower bow. Summery After seeing People and pups, with there crushes and happy tougher, she starts to feel lonely, She feels like shes good for no one...and what her step sister said to her, made her problem wores. So she just walks around sadly not talking to anyone, will she get over it or will she just stay like this...forever? But little does Yakko know Dot has a crush on her. You'll see what happens...'---___----' Writers Note This is not my ture emotion of me still being single, im happy being single! This is just for fun. And yes, the step sister thing is ture. But i don't let her get to me! This is a C-Ship between Dot and Yakko! Story A nice summer day, Everyone with there boyfriend and girlfriend, Yakko looked at them, She sat down sadly as she saw everyone with there crush, "Well...another day being alone..." She said has she put her paws between her head. Then Dot popped out of know where. "Hey Yakko," She Exclaimed with joy. Then she saw her sad. "What's wrong?" She asked with Concern. "I'm alone...know one likes me...!" She said in a Sad/Mad Way. "Oh," Dot said looking at the sad Animatronic, She put her paw on her shoulder. "It'll be okay! I think so one will like you!" She said trying to cheer her up. "Really..?" "Yes, I know so!" She beamed. "Okay, Thanks, Dot! Your a good friend! " She hugged her, Dot started to blush and feel Funny...like what was that feeling..? She though, "Am I tried? " "Am I hungery?" "Am I happy to see her happy...?", "Well, maybe I am...no..Am..i in love...?!" Yakko walked away still a bit sad, but happy. Dot stood there blushing still..."What is this I'm Feeling...?" It was the Next Morning, Yakko and Wakko where out by the water, Talking about there feelings. "Wakko, Why do Pups and People find are relationship wired...?" he ask Wakko in sadness. "I Dunno, But its our choice, not there's, if we love each other, we should not let them get too us." He said happily, it put a huge smile on Yakko's face. "Your right...Your right..." "I know I am!" They both laughed, and Yakko and Wakko Kissed and nuzzled. "I love you.." Yakko said. "I love you too!" Wakko said. Dot Walked up too them, "Hey Bros? Can we T-Talk...?....Please...?" She asked them. "Yeah, Sure, What is it?" They both asked. "Well....I helped Yakko...feel better...she hugged me...and I think i am in..." Yakko cut her off. "In love?" A big smile on his face. "Are Sister's in love!" They cheered. She was blushing hard, and she started to rub her shoulder. "Okay, Okay! How should I tell her...?" She asked. Wakko and Yakko looked at each other then at there sister. "Tell her your Feelings." they stated. "Okay...I I'm just sacred that she'll find it Silly and hate me..." She stated with tears falling from her eyes. "Just ask her! She could like you!" Yakko Stated. "Really? " Dot asked wiping her tears. "Yep." Wakko said. "Okay! I'll tell her!" Runs off. "Young Love..." They both said. They kissed and looked at the sun as it reflected on the blue water. Dot soon ran too Junkyard too Junkyard, There was no sign of Yakko any Where. She started too mutter to herself. "Where did She go? I need too tell her! Ugh..." She felt slight anger in her, She sat in front of a tree, and banged her head saying, "Where did she go? Where did she go?!" She stopped banging her and saw Yakko. "Hiya Do-" She was cut off by Dot Kissing her. Yakko felt surprised that just happened. When Dot stopped kissing her, Yakko said, "I gotta go.. bye...!" She dashed of by another tree, Still in surprise of what just happened. Dot signed. "She doesn't like me...." She soon walked away. Has for Yakko, She turned too ask her why did she kiss her, but she ran away. Dot made it back too her house, and grabbed a suitcase and packed her things and left a note on the door. She when too where Yakko lives and put a note there. Dot started tearing up, thinking Yakko doesn't like her. And She put the note next to her Paw, and Dot kissed her on her forehead before leaving. More Soon! <3 Gallery Im gonna be drawing a bit.